Las locas somos nosotras ¿No?
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: El trastorno de identidad disociativo es un diagnóstico controvertido descrito en el DSM IV como la existencia de dos o más identidades o personalidades en un individuo, cada una con su propio patrón de percibir y actuar con el ambiente... sonreía tiernamente, viendo las rosas marchitarse, cubiertas por la capa carmesí de tu sangre, que brillaba coqueta. ¿Nosotras somos las locas


_**Las locas somos nosotras ¿no?**_

_El trastorno de identidad disociativo es un diagnóstico controvertido descrito en el DSM IV como la existencia de dos o más identidades o personalidades en un individuo, cada una con su propio patrón de percibir y actuar con el ambiente. Al menos dos de estas personalidades deben tomar control del comportamiento del individuo de forma rutinaria, y están asociadas también con un grado de pérdida de memoria más allá de la falta de memoria normal_

.

…

..

Las cosas hermosas son las que te hacen felices, sin ningún tipo de hipocrisidad, sonreía tiernamente, viendo las rosas marchitarse, cubiertas por la capa carmesí de tu sangre, que brillaba coqueta. Sonreí aún más mientras veía las rosas regadas por tu cuerpo inerte. Tus ojos me miraban expectantes, ¿Esperabas que llorase?

_Mi sonrisa se ensancho, y mis ojos escocieron mientras se humedecían. Lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, mientras que mi sonrisa creció un poco más. Que ironía. _

_**Me amabas, ¿Qué paso con esas palabras?, ¿no soy lo suficiente para ti? Debo decir que tú tampoco para mí. ¿Si me arrepiento? ¡Ja!**_

Aun recordaba tus gritos de agonía, me llamabas para que te rescatase, y yo solamente podía escucharlos satisfecha. En mi mente las imágenes retorcidas de tu tortura me hacían sonreír enigmáticamente. Tus gritos me llegaron otra vez, ¿En serio pensabas que iría? Aunque quisiera, no podría.

_Le decías que no me necesitabas, que era una distracción. Y ahora, que estas atado de manos y pies, colgando de una pared cubierto de sangre, ¿Quién distrae a quién?_

_**Me amabas, ¿Qué paso con esas palabras?, ¿Se las llevo el viento? Tus lágrimas son como el roció por las mañanas, pasajeras, solo para lavarte las manos. Debo decir que mis lágrimas son de lastima. ¿Si me arrepiento de lo que he hecho? ¡Ja! **_

Mi voz melodiosa, le hacía coro a tus gritos. Mi risa irónica, maliciosa y perversa retumbaba en tus oídos cada vez que te pasaba el bisturí por tu abdomen. ¿Ahora quién es el juguete de quién? Parece que tú el de ella.-

_Me mirabas con exquisito terror. Era obvio que no me reconocías. ¿Quién lo haría? Mis ojos con ojeras, cansados y rojos de tanto llorar, y los iris más oscuros de lo normal. Nadie, eso era seguro…_

_**Me amabas, dijiste. Ya no lo haces, y que cosas, ¡YO tampoco lo hago! ¿Qué harás ahora? No me puedes llenar la cabeza con más mentiras falsas, para luego decírselas a ella. No me arriesgare. ¿Si me arrepiento? ¡Ja!**_

Tus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas, estaban pálidas y frías. Perdías mucha sangre, cosa que yo apreciaba. Después de todo es lo que le contaste a ella ¿cierto?, Después de todo si soy un monstruo.

_Tus labios estaban hinchados, pues los besaba con ferocidad y profundo odio cada vez que me llamabas por mi nombre… no merecías decirlo, nadie lo merecía. _

_**La personalidad malvada, no la odiabas pero no la amabas. Es un monstruo después de todo, ¿verdad? Nada comparado con la perra esa, ¿no es así? **_

_**¿Si se arrepiente? ¡Ni de broma! ¿ YO Me arrepiento?... **_

Ella tomo el control, trate de explicarte una vez que hube recuperado mi cuerpo. Tú eventualmente no me creíste, y te giraste dándome la espalda. Conocí el grave error que cometiste al hacerlo.

_No me creíste, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? El cuchillo salió de tu piel con un movimiento de mi brazo. La hoja estaba empapada en sangre, incitándome a volvértelo a clavar, esta vez cerca del corazón, pues, tan coqueto liquido saldría con mayor fuerza, llamándome… llamándonos. _

_**Realmente… no lo hago. No merecías vivir en esta miseria, atada a ella. No lo merecías, no me merecías, no te merecía… ¿SI se arrepiente? Rio cuando se lo pregunte. **_

Me dejaste, nos dejaste. Me dejaste sola con este maldito infierno que me atormentaba cada noche. Pero... poco importaba ahora, ¿Verdad? Quizá… tu tenías que irte, y yo…

_Mi lengua recorrió sensual y juguetonamente tu ancha y suave espalda, dándome mayores acceso a saborear el líquido carmesí. Que me seducía y tentaba a volver hacerlo. La sangre en tu espalda sabía bien…_

_**No lo merecías…**_

Y yo… tenía que irme contigo. Reunirme contigo. Así, ella por fin se iría. Me dejaría en paz. Volvería a amarte. ¿Me dejarías amarte?, ¿Creerías en mí?

_Reí irónica. Tratabas de dejarme. Sonreí, y mire al cuerpo sin vida. La única manera de hacerlo, era abandonándome y a este mundo igual. ¿Tan importante es?_

_**No lo merecía….**_

Claro que es importante. Lo amaba, y me desharía de ti, ¿qué más podía pedir? Maldito monstruo estúpido, te odiaba, y te odiare. Eres cruel, y despreciable, asquerosa y repugnante. Te mire y me asquee. Aunque mirara…

_Ja, no sabes lo que dices. No soy un monstruo, ni un demonio, mucho menos una bruja. Yo soy…_

_**¡No mereciste conocerlo!**_

Mi propio reflejo.

_Tu…_

_**A pesar de todo, te sigo amando, ¿Tú me amas? Me amabas, dijiste. Ya no lo haces ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué nos odias? ¡Fue ella!, ¡Siempre es ella!**_

Yo te mate, y ahora pago las consecuencias en un mundo donde tú no existes.

_Yo te mate, y ahora vivo feliz destrozando más almas. Llenando el vacío nos causó tu perdida. _

_**Pero al final siempre es mi culpa. ¡Siempre lo es!**_

Porque al final… no importa en donde ella aparezca y haga de las suyas…

_Porque al final, ya no importa mucho al final del día cuanto tome el control y complazca mi sed de sangre… de todas maneras. _

_**Las locas somos nosotras ¿No?**_

**Nini: Bueno, acepto que me salio un poco raro y para nada realcionado con mi manera habitual de escribir. Pero lo hice en un tiempo de inspiración, y estoy satisfecha con el resultado. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi, la verdad solamente un poco. Sin más que decir, me retiro. Nos leemos luego. **

**¿REVIEWS? **


End file.
